


How to (Not) Take Care of the Sick

by toxicPatronus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hanamaki and kitchens don't mix, M/M, Matsukawa's mom shows up, matsukawa just wanted to sleep, someone save this poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicPatronus/pseuds/toxicPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa wakes up to the beginnings of an awful day, and Hanamaki tries to make it better. It almost works, in a roundabout way.<br/>(Matsukawa is sick and Hanamaki tries to take care of him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to (Not) Take Care of the Sick

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful anon left me this message on tumblr: "HELLO FRIEND are you still after matsuhana prompts? If so, pls consider: one gets sick, the other tries to take care of him but has NO IDEA how to do so, and chaos ensues. Or: ice skating shenanigans. Or: they have a bet that involves the rest of the volleyball team. Hope one of these helps, good luck friend!!"  
> I got really excited and started writing as soon as I saw this. I don't have a beta reader, and I only looked this over once or twice, so I hope there aren't any mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading! ♥  
> (this is also posted on my tumblr)

   Today was not going well.  
   It had started with a missed alarm, eyes flying open in a panic, and gravity deciding to be malicious enough to cause him to fall out of bed. Any other day, and he probably would have brushed it off, maybe even joked about it at practice. But today was a day straight from hell, and all he did was lie on the floor in a stupor.  
   When he finally noticed his headache, Matsukawa decided today was not meant for him, and he promptly crawled into bed and willed himself back to sleep.  
   As the hours dragged on, Matsukawa alternated between a light, fitful sleep, and a hazy state of coherency. The fluorescent red numbers on his alarm clock danced just out of focus, and Matsukawa groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes. He felt like absolute crap, and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
   Suddenly, Matsukawa was startled awake by a loud bang, and he felt his heart jump into his throat. How fantastic, he can barely function and someone is breaking into his house. They’ll probably steal everything and then kill him and how is he going to explain this to his mother? He just wanted some _sleep_.  
   Holding his breath in anticipation, he strained his ears to listen for the sound of footsteps padding along the floor. As they got closer to him, they also got faster, and he braced himself for whoever was running his way. Fleetingly, he thought about getting up and hiding, and with that he rolled out of his bed once again. With a loud thump he hit the ground, hard, and his bedroom door flew open at the same time.  
   “Owwwww” he moaned, turning his head towards the door to see the face of his murderer.  
   “Matsukawa!” the stranger shouted, and the sound was like a thunderous storm. Matsukawa winced in pain as his head throbbed to the sound of his name.  
   The stranger rushed closer to him, kneeling down and bringing his face closer to Matsukawa’s. Slowly, his eyes focused on the boy in front of him, and he blinked in confusion.  
   “Hanamaki? What are you doing here?” he asked.  
   Hanamaki flailed his arms and jumped to his feet, looking around in panic as if he had just seen a ghost. As quickly as he’d run in, he spun around on his heels and ran back out the door and down the hall. He shouted something that sounded like “Don’t move!” and the front door slammed again, allowing a hollow silence to settle over the house in his wake.  
   Matsukawa blinked in confusion and stood on shaky legs, only to plop back down on his bed. Don’t move? No problem, he wasn’t planning on going anywhere.  
   Just as he was finally drifting off to sleep again, Matsukawa felt like he was suffocating. Opening his eyes in panic, he was surrounded in complete darkness, and he started thrashing around violently.  
   “Matsukawa, stop moving!” a familiar voice yelled at him. He obeyed, but the darkness didn’t go away.  
   “What’s on my face GET IT OFF MY FACE” Matsukawa yelled back, panicking.  
   Suddenly, the darkness was removed, and Matsukawa glared at Hanamaki, who was holding a face towel in his hands.  
   Matsukawa stared dumbly, an unspoken “what?” hanging in the air between them.  
   “I read somewhere that when people are sick, they need a cold towel to help them!” Hanamaki explained, looking very proud of himself.  
   “So you smother my face with it.” Matsukawa deadpanned.  
   “Obviously, you’re supposed to cover the whole face. Helps with the sinuses.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes.  
   “The towel gets folded up and put on the forehead, you idiot.” Matsukawa felt like slapping his forehead, but decided against causing himself any more unnecessary pain.  
   “Oh, that makes more sense.” Hanamaki trailed off, looking sheepish. He folded the towel and placed it on Matsukawa’s head, and they sat in silence, neither knowing what to do.  
   Hanamaki seemed to be deep in thought, and soon, he lit up with a new idea. Immediately, Matsukawa braced himself for the next disaster.  
   “I know! I’ll go make soup!” Hanamaki exclaimed, and he dashed out the door and into the kitchen.  
   Matsukawa’s eyes widened in horror, and he tried to sit up in an attempt to stop him. Seeing that it was a lost cause, he slumped down in his bed and prayed that the kitchen wouldn’t be too much of a wreck. It was a well known fact to everyone but the boy himself that Hanamaki and kitchens got on like ammonia and bleach. As he wallowed in self-pity, he rolled over onto his side and waited for the day to end.  
   Within 10 minutes of Hanamaki starting his mission, Matsukawa heard loud crashing sounds and his stomach lurched. That could not have been good, but there was no way he could go check on it. Fishing around for his phone, Matsukawa checked the time, and sighed in relief. His mother would be home soon. With that, he snuggled further into his blankets and waited for her to arrive.  
   A few minutes later, light footsteps could be heard padding back towards Matsukawa’s room. The door was opened softly, and his mother peeked in. Seeing the state he was in, she closed the door again, heading off to find some medicine. Hanamaki was sent in with it shortly, pouting the whole while.  
   “Your mom told me to have you take this. She’s making soup now.” He was sulking, and Matsukawa wanted to laugh. Hanamaki was just too adorable sometimes. Instead, he simply took the medicine and smiled a bit.  
   “Kicked out of the kitchen already?” he teased, and Hanamaki’s face grew red.  
   “Hey, I could have done it! I just thought it was more important to get this to you.” He crossed his arms, frowning like a petulant child. Matsukawa only sighed and motioned for Hanamaki to join him on the bed. Hanamaki clambered into the bed and under the covers.  
   “Quit pouting, you know you can’t survive in the kitchen. I’m going to sleep, wake me up when the soup is done.”  
   “Yes dear.” Hanamaki droned, slinging his arm over Matsukawa’s side.  
   Matsukawa simply smiled and let his eyes slip shut, before finally drifting off to sleep.  
   When Matsukawa’s mother came in to let them know the soup was done, she found them both sound asleep. Smiling to herself, she took a quick picture on her phone. As the boys snored on softly, she closed the door once more with a soft click. For now, she would let them sleep.


End file.
